Memories of Another Life
by npk237
Summary: Jasper, a vampire, has found his wife after nearly 60 years of thinking she was dead. The trouble is, she has no memory of him. And, somehow, she is human! Jasper must try to get her to remember what happened - while fighting of his bloodlust.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice Brandon huffed out another breath as she skidded on the slick floor - Meryl, the new waitress, was the clumsiest woman she had ever met and despite the fact that Alice had been working here for a little over two months herself and could sympathize with her on any other day, today the pub was just too busy for anyone to be slipping up.

Recently, the pub, and South Hangar in general, had experienced a significant influx of patrons owing to the fact that bear-hunting season had begun. People from nearby towns and cities flooded into the little city, boosting South Hangar's tourism industry.

Alice felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips as she noticed one of the promotional pamphlets jutting out of the breast pocket of a particularly sour faced blonde man. From the way he was dressed in an understated olive green formal shirt and black trousers, Alice could tell he was a tourist. No doubt his sour mood was the result of severe disapointment after reading the pamphlet boasting about a : "Once in a lifetime experience in one of the most mystical places in the Northern Hemisphere!"

Alice giggled a little at the thought that South Hangar could be anything other than one of the most uneventful places in the Northern Hemisphere - or anywhere in the world for that matter.

Although the man sat at one of Meryl's tables, out of the corner of her eye, Alice could see the woman in question was outside taking an unauthorized smoke break in the middle of her shift, probably never having even noticed the customer. Sighing to herself she took one last look around at the tables she served, making sure they didn't need her attention, before heading towards the man's table.

As she stood in front of him, Alice couldn't stop her eyes from widening. He was absolutely gorgeous. Honey blonde whispy curls framed a face too pale to be natural - even for South Hangar, where the sky was cloud-covered practically everyday of the year - face, but even that couldn't take away from the defined cheekbones and strong jawline that made him look as lovely as any model she had ever seen on tv - maybe even more so because unlike them, she could clearly see that this man wore no make up.

He must be a model, Alice mused, as she took note of his posture. Well he had good taste, she thought, as her keen eyes took note of the expensive watch he wore and - unfortunately - his wedding ring.

In all this time, the man had yet to look up, but from the moment she began to walk towards him, as crazy as it sounds, he began to glare down at his clenched fists. Even now as she waited for him to finally acknowledge her presence, she couldn't help but notice he was slightly shaking with supressed... - rage? Anxiety? Cold? Alice could not say for sure why, but the hair on the back of the hands and neck stood up and she suspected this was because of her proximity to this man.

She scoffed at the thought. There was nothing scary-looking about him. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a slender build, and Alice thought that if he did turn out to be some pervy psycho she could take him on. She had never had any formal training in combat but she knew enough from watching tv to improvise, if it came to that.

"Excuse me sir," said Alice, at last, "can I take your order?"

The man's head shot up so fast Alice literally had to take a step back in surprise. His eyes were red. Red! And they looked so confused and hopeful and yet... Broken. Involuntarily, she took another step back and covered her hand with her mouth. She felt a cold sweat form on her forehead and her hands start to shake. She had never felt fear this powerful. What was he? Not human, that was for sure.

Without pausing to think about it, Alice turned to flee. Faster than her eyes could track the movement, he was in front of her, holding her so tightly she knew she would bruise later. He leaned down and whispered her name over and over as he ran his hand through her ends of her shoulder length raven hair. It sounded like a prayer and sob of relief all at once. Alice suddenly realised that his hold on her wasn't meant to hurt - he was hugging her.

"S-Sir? I'm sorry sir, but could you let go of me? You're hurting me."

It made no sense why she was speaking so calmy to this man when every instinct told her she should be screaming and asking someone to call the police. Yet some part of her was curious about him, despite how foolish she knew that made her.

He let go of her immediately and took several steps back, confusion written all over his face. His eyes seemed to be searching her face for something.

"Alice?" This time it was a question. She inclined her head in a slight jerky movement, afraid to even say another word.

"But ... you're ... human." It wasn't a question and Alice bit her lip to keep quiet. Of course she was human! But then what was he? What did he think she was? Did she really want to know?

"D-do you know who I am?"

Before she could reply, someone opened the front door of the pub, causing a strong gust of wind to blow at her back. Suddenly the man she was speaking to narrowed his eyes and stalked forward. She could feel her heart hammer away and knew that she was going to scream any minute, ... But then he sped off, out of the pub so fast he was just a blur.

Alice could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably at her sides and knew that her face probably mirrored the horror she was feeling but she couldn't seem to calm herself and in the next instant she bent over and puked in the middle of the pub.

What was he? And why was she so scared?

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Jasper paced outside the pub in the parking lot. Back and forth... Back and forth. Trying to control his thoughts.

She was here. Alice was here. After nearly sixty years of searching for her and she walks up to him in a pub - in the middle of nowhere!

It didn't add up. She didn't recognise him. She was human. And dammit all but her blood smelt so good that for a second he almost-

But he didn't. She was still alive, for now. Groaning as he ran a hand through his hair, he dialled a number that he hadn't used since he changed his diet.

"Carlisle," he said the moment he heard the man's soft greeting on the other line, "it's me Jasper. Don't hang up."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and remembered that they had not parted ways amiably. But this was important and Carlisle was possibly the one that could help. That, and if anyone had the right to know Alice was alive it would be him and the other Cullens.

"I found her. And I need your help."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Author's Note :

Ok so here's some things you need to know. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie are Carlisle and Esme's adopted vampire children.

In my story vampires can be hunted and killed with a wooden stake. They are not 'marble-like', they can be cut but their wounds heal almost instantaneously. I'm not telling you how Alice became human again... Yet.

In my story vampires dont sparkle in the sun but it does irritate their eyes which is why they either have to where sunglasses when outdoors or avoid the sun.

Ok thank you for reading this. I would love to inow what you thought of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice stood in the middle of the crowded pub puking for a good few minutes. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, even when Steven, a co-worker, placed a steadying hand on her shoulder and guided her to the staffroom in the back.

"Alice, honey, what happened? You're shaking like a leaf." Steven asked, barely sounding out of breath, considering he had all but dragged Alice's unmoving body to the staffroom.

"Alice?" He asked again more tentatively.

Alice snapped into focus, remembering that man earlier who had known her name. He was the reason she was currently cowering in fear. There was something predatory about him. All her instincts were screaming that this man was dangerous... But why? Alice felt frustrated as the same questions replayed themselves in her mind.

'Why am I scared of him?'

'Who is he?'

'What is he?'

'How does he know my name?'

Alice could think of only one person who might know the answer but she would have to wait until her shift ended before going to see her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Steven asked, as Alice made to wake up from the couch he had put her on.

Alice mentally rolled her eyes. Typical Steven, trying to be the mother hen. If Alice wasn't so caught up in her own issues, she would give him a hug for being so concerned. Honestly, he was the only father figure she had ever known.

After some negotiating, Alice and Steven had come to an agreement; Steven would ask Gretta, the waittress on call, to come in, provided Alice took the rest of the day off to go home and rest. At the last second Steven had also made her promise to explain to him what had happened with her today as soon as she felt ready.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Jasper nervously tapped his right index finger against the upper arm of his left hand. It was too small a gesture to contradict his relaxed position on the couch, but nonetheless, it was a gesture that was noticed by his family who couldn't help but be concerned.

Jasper felt it all through his powers of empathy - the worry for his safety and state of mind from Carlisle and Esme, the pity radiating off of Rosalie, Emmett's confusion, and Edward's sorrow. Alice was his sister and best friend, and being around Jasper brought everything back. All the memories he tried to forget.

"She's here. I'm telling you I saw her! Why aren't you doing anything!"

Jasper had not raised his voice, nor had he made direct eye contact with any of them, but they each flinched at the tone of his voice. Silence was his only answer. Finally, he raised his head enough to meet the eyes of Edward, whose amber eyes seemed to widen in realisation.

"He's telling the truth - he saw her... Or at least, he's convinced himself he did. That face... That was Alice... She's... Different but still her... Alice is alive," Edward whispered out at last.

The others turned to Edward with expressions varying from sceptisicm and disbelief to anger and confusion - the same looks they had given Jasper when they arrived 10 minutes ago.

"Have you both lost your minds? Seriously, if this is some sort of sick joke then-"

"Rosalie!" Esme's voice held a silent warning in it that Rosalie knew all to well. The blond vampire, Rosalie, used to be Jasper's 'twin sister' whenever they had to blend in with the humans. Over the decades with the Cullens though, the identities they adopted seemed to stick. Esme and Carlisle were, for all intents and purposes, their parents, and Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice, would never want to disappoint them.

Which is why Jasper avoided making eye contact with them. The Cullens did not feed from humans like other vampires, choosing instead to drink the blood of animals. As a result of this, the colour of their eyes became amber. As opposed to the crimson shade of Jasper's eyes - the eyes of someone who would drink human blood, the eyes of a killer.

Edward turned to look at him and for a brief moment, Jasper saw the understanding flash in his eyes and felt grateful. Edward was a powerful mind reader and it was for this reason that he believed Jasper about Alice. He had seen the pub and lived in the moment with Alice, as the thought ran through Jasper's mind. He had felt the stirring of bloodlust - so much stronger since he was also experiencing Jasper's.

"Carlisle, Alice is human. How can this be? Is it possible for a vampire to revert back to their human state?" Edward asked, careful not to sound too hopeful.

Rosalie snorted indelicately, earning a reproachful look from Esme, but Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know, Edward. In all my years with the Volturri and then with all of you, I have never heard of such a thing before," Carlisle paused, his gaze landing on Jasper, who immediately averted his eyes, "but if you say this is what you saw, then I am inclined to believe you."

Jasper could not restrain himself from looking up into the eyes of his 'father' in surprise.

Carlisle nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "When Alice d-... When we thought we lost Alice, we lost not only a daughter, but our son as well." A stillness had fallen over the room, as Carlisle finally gave a voice to what they had each been feeling. They each looked down at the floor, remembering how difficult the past 60 years had been for them. "If there's even a chance that Alice is alive, we need to look into it."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Alice lived in the central part of South Hangar, a 10 minute walk from the pub and the market. She had been planning on saving her money to buy a car, but lately every cent she made seemed to be going towards rent, food or some unforseen emergency.

Sighing dispondently, Alice fished around in her impressively large handbag until she found the keys and opened her apartment. As usual, her heart seemed to plummet inexplicably at the sight of the apartment. She couldn't understand it, but yet somehow she felt deep down that something was missing.

As soon as she had arrived home, Alice had taken a bath and eaten a measly meal of two energy bars before dashing out of her apartement and into the apartment across the hall.

"Victoria? I need to speak to you," said Alice as she walked into what had, until recently, been her apartment aswell.

"Oh, yes. Hi, Alice," said Victoria in a great rush as she kissed both her cheeks and closed the door behind them. Alice rolled her eyes at her best friends antics. Victoria had always been paranoid.

"I met a man today," Alice said as she flopped down onto the couch and rested her feet on the table in front of her.

"Oooh! Tell me more," Victoria teased as she easily shoved Alice's feet off the table before grabbing the remote control and joining Alice on the couch as she flicked through stations.

"It's not like that!" Alice denied, with a blush that seemed to contradict her words. Victoria gave her a knowing smirk but did not interupt her again.

"He knew my name, Vic. And the way he kept lookng at me - it was like he knew me!" Alice used both hands to cover the growing blush on her face as she mumbled out her next words. "He hugged me in the middle of the pub. Dont even say it, Vic! Vic?"

Slowly, Alice removed her hands from her face and studied her friend who had become rigid from shock. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Suddenly Victoria shivered, as if waking up from a nightmare. "Pack your things, we're leaving now."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked with a half smile on her face.

"This is no joke Alice!" Victoria exclaimed, shaking Alice's shoulders as she tried to make her understand. "They're here! They know where we are - we have to move!"

Whatever Victoria was going to say next was cut off as, in the blink of an eye, the man from early was in the apartment, holding Victoria up by her throat as she tried to twist her way out of his grip.

"You are not going anywhere, Victoria," he sneered.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Thank you for reading this! So what did you think? I loved that moment when Carlisle described losing Jasper and Alice :'( ... And Victoria! I would love to know what you thought of her appearance in this fic. Do you think she's human or vampire?

Wow five reviews from the previous chapter? Thank you so much! :D

Ok and I know that the summary for this story is similar to another jasper/alice fanfic but really if you read that story and this one you'll see that its really not the same at all :P

Oh and Erin, what part of this story didnt you like? Or are you just randomly hating the story for no reason? Hmmm.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review the previous chapter!

Chapter 3

Victoria could feel the darkness closing in, she was losing consciousness, and fast. "Alice, run. Right now. Go!"

Alice remained rooted to the spot, her eyes as wide as saucers. It was that man from earlier. Had he followed her here? A choked out scream tore its way out of Victoria's mouth, but Alice was still too scared to move.

Jasper's eyes flickered to Alice. "Dont move, Alice. I will find you, even if you try to run."

A cold shiver went through Alice's body. Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. His words were enough to snap her out of her own thoughts, and instead she began to panic in earnest for the life of her friend.

"L-let her go," said Alice as she slowly walked towards them. Jasper ignored her, maintaining his grip on Victoria's throat. "Please! Please stop! You're going to kill her if you continue!"

The words seemed to hang in the air between all of them, until, a moment later, when Jasper loosened his hold on her throat. It was just enough so that she could breath, but not enough that she could escape.

"She's a vampire, Alice. How did you find her?" He seemed to lose his temper when all Victoria did was glare back at him. "Answer me!" He yelled, shaking her.

The door, which had been hanging limply from one of its hinges after Jasper had barged into the room, now fell into a useless heap as five more people burst into the room. Their eyes seemed to dart around the room, taking in the entire scene in less than a minute.

"Help me, please! He's going to kill her!" Alice pleaded with them.

The newcomers seemed shocked to see her, but a blonde man who seemed to be their leader, stepped forward and took charge. "Jasper, she might have the answers we need, let her go. Now," he said.

His voice was not raised, nor did it sound threatening, but the man holding Victoria's throat - Jasper - listened to him nonetheless and released his hold on her.

"I thought we'd seen the last of her when we killed James," said a bronze haired man.

Victoria growled at them almost animalistically. "You killed my mate. I will not rest until each and every one of you ... Cullens... suffer," she spat out.

Before anyone had realised what she was up to, Victoria had reached into her pocket and pulled out something, tossing it to the floor.

Alice screamed as the entire apartment was flooded in a blinding white light, making it impossible to see anything. Someone's arm snaked around her waist, holding her against their firm chest. It was wrong to feel safe with these murderers, yet strangely, as the man held her closer to his chest, that's exactly how she felt. It felt safe and... Familiar...

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

"Alice, I am Carlisle Cullen," said the blonde man Alice had previously suspected as their leader.

She was currently sitting on the same couch as earlier, still in Victoria's apartment. Victoria... The red headed woman had vanished without a trace as soon as the flash of light appeared. The men had searched the area for her scent but she was nowhere to be found. So, frustratedly, they had returned to speak to Alice.

"This is my wife, Esme," continued Carlisle, gesturing towards the brown haired woman with the heartshaped face. The woman smiled gently at Alice and reached out, as if to hug her. Instinctively, Alice flinched, not wanting any of them to touch her, immediately feeling guilty when she saw the hurt look on the woman's face.

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, yes, well. This is Rosalie and Emmett," he said, pointing them each out. Rosalie was a tall blonde haired woman, the most beautiful woman Alice had ever seen. Emmett was a big burly man with an almost babyish face. They each smiled sadly at her, but made no attempt to get closer to her, of which she was immensely grateful for.

"This is Edward, and of course, you already met Jasper."

Alice looked at Jasper first. He was the guy from the pub. Up until now, he had been studying her reaction, as if waiting for her to remember one of these strange people, but the moment she looked at him, he turned away.

When Alice looked at the bronze haired man, Edward, he was already looking at her with a puzzled expression, but smiled despite his confusion. "Where's Bella?"

Every head in the room seemed to snap to attention at that.

"How does she know Bella?"

"Edward, did she just have a vision?"

"Who is Bella?" Jasper and Alice asked at the same time.

Edward's jaw seemed to flex of its own volition. "Bella is a transfer student in my class."

"But Edward, yesterday was the first day of school, how could Alice possibly know ... ?" Asked a bemused Carlisle.

'Why are they asking Edward? Why dont they just ask me?' thought Alice equally puzzled.

"It's because I can read minds," said Edward. "But what I cant figure out, is why you asked about Bella. She's just another human girl."

"You're going to marry her," Alice stated confidently. As soon as she realised what she had just said, she put a hand over her mouth as if she could take it back. Where had that come from? She didnt even know these people so how could she possibly tell him that! It was strange, but somehow she knew that it was true; Bella and Edward would get married.

When Edward read this thought, he understood what had happened. He remebered Carlisle's theory about vampire powers originating from the characteristics they possessed when they were human. Even though Alice had lost the ability to have visions, she still maintained her impeccable intuition. He relayed this information to the others as quickly as possible before leaving the room. He needed to think about everything Alice had said.

Silence had fallen in the room after his departure until Jasper left as well, his mood stormy.

Alice looked at the doorway in concern. Did she say something wrong?

"It's not your fault Alice," said Esme softly, as she correctly guessed what was going through Alice's mind. "Jasper was just hoping that he would be your first memory."

"Well, technically, she still hasn't remembered anything," said Emmett with a careless shrug.

"Memory. What memory? What am I supposed to remember? How do you know me?" Alice couldn't help the anxiety from returning. It was weird but until now, she hadn't really felt fear towards these people, despite hearing that they had killed a man by the name of James. But now all her fear had returned.

"We are vampires, Alice. The good kind, if there even is such a thing," said Carlisle.

Upon seeing the confusion on Alice's face, he continued. "We only feed on animals - and that's why our eyes are yellow. You used to be part of our family. Over 60 years ago. Jasper was your husband."

Alice kept shaking her head. No, this was impossible. Ridiculous! Vampires! Ha, maybe this was all a nightmare. Though she doubted that she even had the imagination to come up with this.

"60 years ago, you and Jasper had been hunting near Forks, Washington, when an enemy clan attacked. Jasper had seen one of the vampires drive a stake through your heart. He thought you had died. One of the enemy vampires had taken your body with them, and even though we had searched for your remains for many years, we eventually gave up."

His voice broke on the last few words and Esme placed a reasuring arm on his shoulder.

"One year ago, we eventually found and killed the man who did that to you. James," said Rosalie, her voice filled with vindictive triumph.

"But it wasn't until earlier, when Jasper saw you at the pub that we found out you were still alive," said Emmett.

"What can you remember about your past, Alice? Please tell us, this is very important," Esme said very quietly.

"... I... Dont... I cant remember... The first memory I have is waking up in a barn, with Victoria and another woman standing over me... This was almost a year ago. Victoria told me that she was there to help me, that we were in this together.

"We moved here, to South Hangar. She looked after me. We rented an apartment together for a little while before I managed to find a job that didnt require any documentation - I had no school records, I.D., or bank account. She was my friend. The only one in this town that knew me."

"Not anymore. Alice, Victoria held a grudge against our family for killing her mate, James. She probably saw hiding your existance from us as the first step in her revenge," said Rosalie with a frown.

"Victoria wasn't your real friend. She was using you," added Emmett. "That's why she didn't take you with her when she fled earlier. She doesn't care what happens to you now."

"No! Why are you saying this to me?" yelled Alice as she shook her head back and forth, refusing to belief that Victoria could do such a thing.

"We're saying this because we're your family. We love you and we want to protect you. And even though you dont remember us, we will never give up on you again," said Carlisle.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

[FLASHBACK]

Victoria paced the length of the barn, checking for enemy scents. There were none, of course, after all, her kind did not easily make deals with witches.

On the opposite side of the barn, a dark skinned woman knelt next to the body on the ground. Alice's body. Se was unconscious, but not dead. "I-I can't just do that! It will upset the balance of nature itself!"

Faster than it was humanly possible, Vctoria leapt across the length of the barn and gripped the other woman's throat, holding her down on the ground. " Can't or wont? Let me remind you, you don't have a choice in the matter - either you turn her into a human, or you die!"

"My magic doesn't work like that! To bring her back as a human would require me to sacrifice my own life!"

"Then do it, witch. Do it or die at my hands. And I warn you, I will drag out your death until you beg for mercy. I will torture you and you will suffer until I see fit to end your pain and kill you - maybe after a few decades have passed. So chose wisely. Your death is in your hands."

There was a pause as the woman considered her options. A witch's first instinct was self preservation, but what would be the point of living to see another day, if that day was filled with unimaginable pain and suffering on her part?

"Fine! Fine, alright! I'll do it! I'll bring her back as a human! But there will be a catch - she will have no memory of her life as a vampire."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on," said Victoria, with the hint of a smile.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Ok and that's the end of chapter 3. So many questions... Hmmm dont worry you'll get your answers soon enough lol...

Thank you for reading this chapter I really appreciate it. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing and give me a clue as to what you like and dont like.

I take everything you say very seriously so please feel free to share your opinion :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight :P

Chapter 4

Jasper stopped the car in front of the Cullen house, pausing as he gazed longingly at the slumbering figure of Alice. They had both travelled to Forks, Washington on an airplane with the Cullens, in the hope of finding more information about Victoria.

Once they arrived at the airport in Forks, Esme asked him to drive Alice to their home, knowing that they needed time alone. It was a 30 minute drive, but needless to say, Alice had fallen asleep within the first 5 minutes. Jasper didn't mind though, just being in her presence was more than enough for him. Her scent was . . . intoxicating.

"Alice."

Alice felt a shiver go through her body. Her senses were still abit foggy. But . . . That voice sounded so familiar. A myriad of emotions swept through her mind faster than she could process them. Trust, love, lust, a sense of comfort and safety. It was like being on a roller coaster and not knowing which way was up. Her eyes opened and she was met with the sight of Jasper's crimson eyes as he leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at Alice and felt her emotions swirl around her. 'She remembered something.'

Before he could think things through, his hand had unbuckled his seatbelt and he had pulled her onto his lap.

Alice's eyes were as wide as saucers. She was sitting on his lap - more precisely, straddling him! Her back was against the steering wheel, but she hardly felt a thing as in the next moment his lips were smashed onto hers.

She just sat there uncomprehendingly. Stiff as a board, as he devoured her mouth. She was so confused. She barely knew him. But Carlisle had said Jasper was her husband . . .

The entire time, Jasper had ignored her inner turmoil, confident that as soon as she kissed him, she'd remember everything. When she didn't respond, he kissed a path down her neck, his hands trailing up and down her arms. Her hands hung uselessly at her sides.

He kissed his way back up her neck and heard her moan when he reached her ear. Capturing it in his mouth, he gently sucked on it and then let it go, running his teeth on it instead.

Alice let out a gasp. In the same instant he felt Alice squirm above him, trying to get away from him.

His eyes widened. "Wait, Alice-"

"N-No dont come near me!" She pushed backwards, trying to increase the space between them. Her back accidentally pressed into the steering wheel, causing a loud hoot to go off.

They both sat frozen, eyes locked for barely a minute, before the rest of the Cullens stepped out of the house and took in the scene.

Everything happened incredibly fast after that.

Somehow, Alice was out of the car, standing beside Esme, who had an arm wrapped around her. And Jasper was on the ground, teeth grit in frustration, as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie held him down.

"I wasn't going to bite her," he spat out at Edward.

Edward remained unmoved by Jasper's admission, after all, he had read both their minds and new how jumbled both their thoughts had been. Who knows what would have happened.

Suddenly Carlisle stepped between the two groups. "Alright, that's enough. Rosalie will Emmett will take Jasper hunting." Jasper opened his mouth as if to protest again, but Carlisle cut him off. "Alice is a human, and as such, we need to be . . . mindful of her fragile nature. It would be best if you learn to . . . er, change your diet."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Five minutes later, Alice was in the kitchen of the Cullen home, sipping on her green tea with Esme and Carlisle. She felt like an intruder in their home.

After everything that had happened, she believed they were telling the truth about being vampires (she wasn't sure yet if she believed them about Victoria though.). They had helped her calm down somewhat and in all honesty Alice really liked the easy going auras of the couple. And this made her feel even more guilty. She was a human in a house full of vampires. Surely she must be causing them some discomfort.

When she finally mustered up the courage to ask Carlisle and Esme this, they simply laughed and explained again that they only fed from animals.

'But not Jasper. Red eyes. The eyes of a killer. . . But does he want to kill me?'

She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the way his lips had felt against hers. Against her neck. Against her ear. His teeth . . . Would he have bitten her? Alice wasn't sure of anything.

She would have continued trying to ponder over this had her thoughts not been interrupted by the arrival of Rosalie and Emmett.

"We might be gone for a while," Rosalie stated without a trace of sadness in her voice, hugging Esme tightly.

Emmett shook hands with Carlisle and clapped him on his back. He turned to Esme next, giving her a hug, his massive bulk engulfing tiny Esme in the process. Rosalie hugged Carlisle as well.

The pair then turned to Alice.

'Be brave. Amber eyes, remember? They're not going to hurt you.'

Tentatively, Alice reached over and hugged Rosalie, and then Emmett. Neither reacted, rendered speechless by this.

Emmett seemed to break out of his stupor first, grinning widely at Alice, Rosalie soon followed. Slowly, Alice allowed herself a small smile aswell as Emmett ruffled her hair. Maybe things didn't have to be so complicated after all.

"Alice, may I speak to you."

Alice turned around and stared at Jasper, as did everyone else in the kitchen.

He looked sheepish. As if he would rather not be saying anything in front of his family.

"Please. I- I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for."

Silence reigned whilst everyone wondered what Alice would do. She thought over what he had just said carefully.

Staring into his red eyes, she nodded mutely, and followed him out of the room, not noticing the warning look that Carlisle gave Jasper. They climbed the stairs in silence, then walked along the corridor until they reached his room and he held the door open for her to enter.

Alice stepped past the threshhold, and allowed her eyes to take note of everything from the yellowed curtains, to the lilac bedsheets of the queen sized bed, eventually coming to rest on the dresser.

Red cherry wood. Beautiful. She walked towards it almost unconsciously, running a hand across its smooth surface. It looked expensive, something she could never dream of owning as a waittress in South Hangar. But it was just an ordinary item in this house, just a necessary object with everyday items lying scattered on its surface.

She paused when she saw a green jeweled hair comb in the shape of a dragon and lifted it up for inspection. It was exquisite. So much detail lovingly etched into it.

"Did you remember something?" Jasper's voice sounded curious and hopeful.

Alice jumped and turned around. She had been so absorbed that she had forgotten she wasn't alone. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she looked down, feeling frustrated and not liking the fact tha her answer would disappoint him.

He was by her side in an instant, tilting her chin upward. "And before, in the car. Did you remember something then?"

Alice reluctantly met his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised how close they stood. Almost instinctively, she licked her lips and looked at his perfectly shaped lips, remembering what happened in the car earlier. His lips had been cold then, but surprisingly not unpleasant. Idly she wondered what it would take to warm up those lips, and then prompty berrated herself for thinking that.

"No," said Alice, at last. "It was just . . . feelings. Nostalgia, maybe."

She hestantly looked back up to see his reaction. He smiled and nodded once, as though he expected that answer, but there was still some underlying hurt that he could not disguise.

They stood that way for what felt like an eternity. With him holding her chin, and her gaze alternating between his red eyes and his lips.

Eventually, Jasper placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaning down and whispering in her ear. She nodded once and, reluctantly, he drew back, giving her one last half-smile before leaving.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

"You don't have to say anything. I just- I wanted you to know. That I love you."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

It was decided that Alice would stay with the Cullens, and sleep in Jasper's room - which she had been informed, was her room as well, and hadn't been disturbed since Jasper left them - about 45 years ago.

Alice curled up in bed that night unable to sleep. Everything was happening so fast. She was married. They were her family. They were vampires. It was overwhelming. She spent the night moving around on the bed restlessly.

His scent was on everything. Everytime she inhaled, she was brought back to that moment in the car. Did she want him to kiss her? She sighed as she grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it in her face to smother her frustrated cries.

Her inner turmoil was cut short by a soft knocking on her door. Se woke up and opened the door, noticing it was Edward, and let him inside.

"Cant sleep either?" She asked as she furiously rubbed her eyes.

Edward smiled politely. "No, vampires don't sleep."

". . . ever?"

"Nope. We do however have extra sensative hearing, and I thought I'd come in here and keep you company before you tear out your hair or something."

He took a seat on the floor, leaning against the bed, and it wasn't long before Alice followed.

"So," he said, nudging her playfully with his elbow, "you kissed Jasper, huh?"

Alice turned bright red before she saw his lips twitching as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled as she tried to shove him and got nowhere. 'Huh, vampires are really strong. Go figure.'

Edward simply smirked.

"What?"

"I can read minds remember."

In the next instant, the smirk was wiped of his face, as Alice threw a pillow at him.

"Huh," he said, with a straight face, "humans are really weak. Go figure."

Alice rolled her eyes and soon they were both laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey you two," Esme said, standing in the doorway. "That's enough now, Edward. You both have school in the morning and Alice needs her rest."

"Ok, fine." Edward said as he walked out. "Bedtime for the human."

Alice just stuck out her tongue at him and chuckled until he left.

It wasn't until she was back under the covers that she remembered what Esme had said.

School?

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

Lol yes Alice school :P. Haha. I really like this chapter. Some Jasper and Alice action... Sibling interaction with Edward... Drinking tea with her parents in the kitchen.

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review the previous chapter!

Pease review.


End file.
